the_feelingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Three (TD)
Third Season of the spin-off, The Destiny. The plot is featured in 2047. Summary TBA At the end, Marcus and Damon finally find something what could make them really alive again. They become alive again - they are back!!! They are vampires again, because they were vampires before their death and this returned them to their last status. They are vampires again!!! They need a blood to survive!!! Otherwise, they are going to die!!! Plot Previous Season At the end of the second season, Vincent helpt Blanche and Amanda, so as the other (former) members of the Passengers, to get out of the Nightmare World where bad ghosts are living. Also, Sebastian and Veronica Moreau helpt Catherine to get out of the Vampire World. This Season - 2047 year As the Old Passengers came back, New Passengers decide to reunite with them so they all settle down in the Belcher Mansion. Blanche (TBA) and Amanda (TBA) remember their sons and decide to send an invitation for the party as it's the Ghost Day, and the beginning of the Ghost Time. Meanwhile, Vincent figures how the Magical Stones are in every type of the World, so he goes back to the Nightmare World and finds the Linking Stone. At the Ghost Party, Blanche meets with Damon for the first time and she's disgusted by his behaviour. Blanche encounters Damon's wife Celina and she's also having an attack because she thought he is with Cordelia. Damon reunites with his family and children. Catherine and Vincent show him how they are in relationship. Damon and Amanda argue about Marcus, who is little late on the Party. Nina comes in the house and meets Celina and Damon, so she asks them about Marcus. Marcus comes in with Candice. Both Blanche and Amanda agree their sons are a badasses. On the end of the Party, Marcus and Damon argue against their mothers and try to unfreeze their hearts, but just to feed on them. When they are done, Candice, Celina, Damon and Marcus come back to their home (World), but promise they'll come back soon. Damon asks Kira to watch on her brothers because he believes they can't be safe while Vincent is around them. When he's leaving, he meets with Jessalyn Grey and Sebastian Bennett. He spends some time with them and looks for his friendship. He offers him the big prize if he kills Vincent. When Sebastian accepts the deal, he becomes the servant of Marcus and Damon, who are actually working for the Gods. Vincent feels strange bloodlust so he decides to meet with Jenny and Hayley and ask them to do magic spell with Linking Stone for him and Catherine so they would be bonded together forever and nobody could seperate them. However, Jessalyn and Sebastian come there, hurt Hayley, kill Jenny - who becomes the ghost - and put the Linking Stone in some other town. At the beginning, Vincent goes to Catherine in Hotel Baracherra and tells her friend Jenny is dead, but he doesn't say he was looking for their help. Catherine is sad and goes with him to visit Hayley in the hospital, who now becomes a medium and tells them everything Jenny says to her. After that, Vincent knows someone called Sebastian and Jessalyn there so he goes to find them and fights them. While they fight, Vincent gets into Sebastian's head and finds strange mark he has from the deal with Gods. Vincent finds himself alone in the forest, but he's saved by Blanche and Amanda. Meanwhile, Damon and Marcus return to the Belcher Mansion where they meet Callie Caldwell. She tells them it's punishment for her that they came here. Damon answers it's the 3-months-punishment because the Ghost Time lasts 3 months. She tells them to not make a mess because they are having the Welcome Party in the evening and goes out in shopping. They decide to find something more about Passengers so they are freaking out every member who lives in the Mansion. At the beginning of the party, Vincent comes and Callie opens the doors but she's surprised when he can step inside. Vincent tells her he's already invited in. Callie is angry on him because he refused to join her and he joined the mothers. Vincents sees how Bad Brothers are looking at them and goes to talk with them. Vincent asks them about their new status, curses and Changing Sides. He also finds out they are working for Gods and that they have the Bad Side all the time because 'Gods can't be easily satisfied and that takes their nerves away'. Vincent asks them if he could tell that to Callie. Damon and Marcus agree so Vincent is happy because he got rid of them so soon. Vincent talks to Callie and tells her they are Bad Ones so it would be nice if she would have them for her friends and servants. Callie doesn't agree and says she only loves him not them. Later, Eva and Antonia Wallace come on the party and meet with Damon and Marcus who invited them there to put everything on fire. Damon says they should speak with Vincent because it seems like he's not feeling good. Eva and Antonia try to move Vincent away from Callie but Callie herself goes away from him. Eva and Antonia talk to Vincent, while Damon and Marcus call Callie to speak with them. Eva and Antonia take Vincent away from the Party when he tells them he started to feeling bloodlust. Also, Eva and Antonia go to hospital and put Vincent there because he becomes really mad. There he finds Hayley and together they try to escape from there. Still on the party, Callie talks with Marcus and Damon and she asks them some details about their personal lifes. She mentiones Catherine, while Damon almost starts crying but he is saved by Marcus who tries to kill Callie. He tells Callie has the Changing Stone in the house. Marcus threatens to Callie that he'll kill her if she ever speaks to his brother again. Candice appears and puts Callie in the Nightmare World. Marcus and Damon realize they need to feed if their hearts started to melt and unfreeze. They leave the party with Candice. On the beginning, Marcus and Damon need to find another victim for the Gods. They kill two humans and send them to the Gods. Then they go to the hospital where they stop Hayley's and Vincent's magical spell so they are still trapped in the hospital. Vincent finally realizes Damon is the one who wants to kill him and that's the reason why he's here. After they go out of the hospital and go back home (World), Vincent and Hayley meet Jenny, who appears to be human in the Ghost Time when all ghosts can walk on Earth. Jenny helps them to get out but she goes away when Jessalyn appears and shoots her with the magical spell. Vincent and Hayley find themselves in completely different God's World where they need to run from the Gods. They meet Richard Price who appears there. Meanwhile, Callie becomes the Queen of the Nightmare World. Blanche and Amanda speak with their grandsons and granddaughters. Catherine meets with Jenny who tells her that Vincent and Hayley are in danger. Catherine wants to find the Protecting Stone so she could help them to get out of the God's World. She meets with Rebecca and Nikita who try to help her to find the Protecting Stone and they do the Locator spell. Elsewhere, Kira and Matt try to find the lost Miranda Barnett who appears to be kidnapped and trapped into the other town. When they come in the Lostar, they also find the Linking Stone. On the beginning, Vincent and Hayley find Richard and they act like they are friends of the Gods. They all attend the Ball where three of them meet the Gods and Goddesses: Ananke, Nyx, Hemera, Nemesis, the Keres, Circe, Dalia, Inanna, Aidos, Eris, Amechania, Arae, Furies, Bia, Corus, Deimos, Elpis, Epiales, Himarmene, Harmonia, Enyo, Hypnos, Kratos, Cerdomus, Aite, Maniae, Mnemosyne, Nike, Pheme, Phobos. At the end of party, Richard meets with spirit, Mary Mitchell and they already kiss, while Hayley and Vincent speak how they could run of that prison world. In that moment, Damon and Marcus come at the Ball. Vincent is angry on them and wants to kill them but he meets Eirene (Peace) who stops him. Eirene gives him the necklace of Peace and suggests he must give that to his girlfriend, Hayley. Vincent goes and puts the necklace around Hayley's neck. He also tells her that's gift for her birthday. He goes away to find Richard and encounters him with Mary Mitchell, long-lost love of his life. Meanwhile, Hayley for the first time meets Damon and Marcus and they talk. First she dances with Marcus, while Vincent sees that and starts to feel protective over Hayley if he does anything to her. Damon appears and wants to convince him that's a nightmare and that they are still in Nigthmare World. Then she dances with Damon but he gives her another gift for her birthday, Bracelet of Memories. Hayley falls asleep while Vincent struggles and fights with Damon and Marcus to save her. Meanwhile, Kira and Matt come back home with a Linking Stone from Lostar. Catherine finds out Sebastian and Jessalyn are fault for the death of Jenny and for Vincent and Hayley being trapped in the Ghost World. She, Nikita and Rebecca go to the supernatural world to find the Protecting Stone. Elsewhere, Blanche, Amanda and the rest of Passengers go to the Nightmare World where they see Catherine, Nikita and Rebecca. They attack them. Callie helps Passengers and gives them the Protecting Stone they were looking for. Sebastian and Jessalyn go to the Hotel and see how Eva and Antonia are looking for the Linking Stone to help their brother. Eva and Antonia succeed to put a Linking Stone into the God's World. Category:Seasons